


I really love you

by FanFicReader01



Category: Poets of the Fall
Genre: Fluff, M/M, car
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 02:14:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9636362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicReader01/pseuds/FanFicReader01
Summary: Olli was his buddy, his best friend, his lead guitarist. Even before they formed Poets of The Fall, they were friends.Yes, Marko and Olli went way back. And Marko remembered their very first kiss, which was sort of an accident.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, this fic started out as part of the Everybody loves Marko fic. It was, obviously intended to fit the Marko/Olli part but the story started to be something on its own.  
> It was maybe too long for what I intended for the Everybody loves Marko fic xD  
> So I wrote it at 30-01 but left it partly unfinished until now :D
> 
> At least they went on a date in the High school AU xD

Olli was his buddy, his best friend, his lead guitarist. Even before they formed Poets of The Fall, they were friends.

Yes, Marko and Olli went way back. And Marko remembered their very first kiss, which was sort of an accident.

 

‘I’m cold’ Olli shivered. They were sitting in the guitarist’s car. The darn car’s heating was broken. It suddenly happened when they were driving around.

The car was old in general but just now did the stupid vehicle have to give up. Olli had managed to park the car off the road so they wouldn’t be a nuisance for other drivers. Not that there were many people on the road with the weather like this.

The phone service also didn’t work and the guitarist and the singer were basically stranded.

‘Do you still have some blankets laying around?’ Marko wondered and Olli gestured at the back of the car.

 ‘In the trunk’ the guitarist mumbled. Marko braced himself when he stepped outside and walked to the trunk were a few thick flannel blankets were stored.

 ‘Here’ Olli received three blankets and Marko himself had three blankets wrapped around him as well.

‘Shall we sit in the back?’ Olli suggested. ‘It might be cozier.’ With no complaining coming from Marko’s side, the two guys climbed to the backseats. The place was more cramped, but it was indeed cozier.

They sat shoulder to shoulder, trembling and trying to share some body heat.

  ‘I still got some wine’ Marko noted after some time had passed. ‘Where you got that?’ Olli asked.

‘From the shop. Before I got to your place.’

  ‘Oh, okay.’

The two men shared the bottle and Marko noticed how Olli drank more than him. A crimson red appeared on the guitarist’s pale face.

After some time had passed, Olli had slumped more and more against the singer. ‘I’m tired, Marko. Could you sing me something?’

Marko thought deeply. ‘What do you want me to sing?’

‘Anything. Anything is fine. Wish I had my guitar with me. My fingers feel cramped.’

 

When Olli woke up after a fifteen minute nap he still had red cheeks. He looked dizzy.

‘Hey, Olli. Are you okay?’ Marko’s voice sounded concerned. Olli’s head was resting in Marko’s lap. He squinted his blue eyes. He then giggled uncontrollably.

 ‘I’m fine, Marko. More than ever’ the younger man replied amused. Marko got startled when Olli crawled back up, facing the singer.

‘Yess! I’m feeling greeat’ Olli’s head lulled in a drunken manner and Marko gripped the guitarist by the shoulders before he could lose his balance.

 Olli fell over despite Marko’s support. In his fall, he grasped onto Marko’s body, embracing him. ‘Do you think I’m drunk?’ he said, almost blubbering.

 ‘Definitely. Cool down. I think my phone service is back. We’re getting out of here’ Marko answered. He tried to reach for his phone while still supporting Olli’s weight. The other man, however, didn’t let go. He leaned heavily against the singer and Marko’s eyes grew wide when Olli’s eyes were very close to his. And he felt Olli’s lips caressing his own. The “kiss” evolved into a sloppy one.

 Marko pushed the younger man off of him.

‘You’re really drunk’ Marko tried to appear calm, but inside him he felt an upcoming storm.

‘B- But I really like you. Love you’ Olli mewed. ‘I know, I know’ Marko mumbled. He knew. Olli had showed him on many occasions his admiration.

 

And Marko had returned those looks, but they never came further than meaningful looks and small touches.

Fingers touching each other, sometimes getting entwined but never for a long time. Those were seconds of touching. Nothing more.

Sometimes “bumping” into each other. A pat on the shoulder.

Small touches.

 

Marko looked at his friend. He would like to kiss Olli back, but not when he was drunk.

The man scratched his head and finally took his phone out of his pocket. He was trying to type the correct number when Olli started to talk again.

 ‘Are you sure? Do you really love me?’ and when Marko looked up at Olli, he saw that the man seemed to more sober again.

 ‘I-, uh’ Marko didn’t know what to say so instead he leaned over to the guitarist again and kissed him.

‘I do’ Marko said as he cupped Olli’s face to make him look into the singer’s eyes. A tear fell out of Olli’s eye and the older man wiped away his tear with a thumb.

 ‘Thank you, Marko. For everything’ Olli hummed. ‘Now go call for help.’

Marko nodded and let Olli rest his head against his shoulder while he called the road service for help.


End file.
